


Childhood Sweethearts Reunited

by AnnaWheel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWheel/pseuds/AnnaWheel
Summary: Kohza waited as long as he could, but it’s time to return to the palace and find answers from the girl he’s always loved.
Relationships: Kohza/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 10





	Childhood Sweethearts Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of the characters therein.

Vivi rushed out of the backdoor of the kitchen and down the marble stairs of the palace. She wandered into the grotto out of habit and found herself deep within the garden she used to play in everyday. She walked blindly down the winding path of thick, scrubby shrubs, noting how the leaves looked more lush than last she'd checked. She was so consumed with surveying the royal greenery, that she didn’t notice the tall figure standing in her way until she bumped into him. He swore under his breath as he toppled sideways into a hedge. She caught his arm with a gasped apology.   
"Koza! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, pulling him from his near fall.   
Koza's face was flushed and his glasses were crooked but he smiled warmly at her. "Vivi, weren’t you expecting me today?"   
She returned his smile, still trying to catch her breath. She gave his arm a squeeze and released him, clasping her hands tight in front of her. "What are you doing here so early, I meant. I didn’t think you’d be here for a few hours still yet."  
"I always come a little early to say hello to Chaka and the others. I guess you haven’t been here the last few visits though. Sorry if I startled you." He straightened his glasses and his long brown coat.   
She studied it with scrutiny and surprise since it was the same one he'd worn into battle. It now had many patches on it. Leave it to Koza to be so stubborn that he wouldn't get rid of his favorite jacket even if it was full of bullet holes. "I’m sorry I nearly sent you flying into the bushes," she laughed. "You’re a sight for sore eyes, Koza."  
"Am I? Glad to hear it, Vivi. I haven’t seen you in so long. I wasn’t quite sure where we stood." He gestured for them to continue down the sandy path and she fell in step with him.   
"You thought we may not be...alright with each other?" She’d forgotten how her eloquence left her around him.   
He shrugged and squinted up at the clear, sunny sky. "Possibly. It has been five years, you know."   
She ran a hand through her loosely fixed hair and chewed at her lip. "What a strange thought. Everything has changed so much," she said with a winsome frown. She looked at him sideways. He had a slight limp that he seemed to be putting all of his effort into hiding. His face was red and his breath was shallow.   
"Let’s sit down somewhere. I’m worn out," she said with a self-conscious smile.   
"Alright, Princess," he said teasingly.  
"How are you healing up? I kept waiting for an update on your health. I even wrote to your father. I was worried sick until I finally got word that you were making a trip to the castle for the meeting on Yuba."   
"Yes. Sorry about that. I told father I’d rather see you face to face than have him send you some stiff report of my injuries healing and how I was fairing. I’m sorry you had to wait but I healed much quicker knowing you were waiting to learn of my progress. I wanted you to see for yourself that I wasn’t a frail invalid."  
She grinned. "You are cruel, Koza. You know how I worry."   
"You would’ve worried with or without a letter. You knew I wasn’t dead. And I knew you were busy rebuilding the kingdom. Better for us to talk here and now, I say."  
"True enough. Oh! Let’s stop here. Remember this spot? We used to play here for hours. I think it was our last hiding spot that never got found out."  
She turned and led him into a garden with high stone walls surrounding a small green hill covered in wild flowers. It was well kept, not a bit over-grown, and covered in pink and yellow and pale blue flowers. There was a small stone bench in the middle of it.  
"Were we really never caught here? I could’ve sworn Igaram snatched us out of this spot one time or another," Koza asked, musingly.   
She laughed and shook her head. "No! Never right here. This has always been my favorite part of the grotto. It was mother's favorite too."   
Koza interrupted for a moment by tumbling down into the grass and flowers a few feet from the bench with a grunt and staring up at her with a serene smile.   
She couldn’t help but wonder if his collapse had been on purpose or not. "She wouldn’t let the gardeners replace any of the foliage since the wild flowers grew so beautifully in this spot. You don’t think of that sort of thing as a child, but I found myself thinking of this little hideaway a great deal while I was away. And of mother showing it to me. And of you and I playing here." She dropped to her knees beside him, heedless of her white silk dress possibly getting stained.   
"No windows reach this spot. It’s probably the only bit of the palace grounds that really is out of sight," Koza said fondly.   
"Mm. You dodged my question, though. It was a nice try."  
His eyes flashed with confusion behind his purple tinted glasses but his smile remained. He propped himself up sideways on one elbow to face her fully.   
His gaze made her breath catch in her throat and her heart thrill.   
She hoped the rush of blood didn’t make it to her cheeks, but she could feel her face warm. "Are your wounds healing up alright?"  
He just nodded once.   
"And you aren’t overdoing it? It’s barely been three months, Koza. And you were in terrible condition. How many gunshot wounds was it?" Her chest tightened as she looked him over. He still looked strong and healthy but the relief she felt at seeing him alive only played into the powerful wave of emotion that washed over her.   
He took her hand and dropped his gaze to it. "I’m really, truly going to be just fine, Vivi. Let me be one less worry on your mind." He pursed his lips and replaced her hand at her side, tugging at his coat collar instead.   
"Seven bullets," she said quietly.   
He shook his head in agreement, his eyes far away.   
"How could I keep from worrying? I was used to fretting about you before all of that," she said, trying to keep the tremor from her voice with an airy laugh.   
"You’ve always kept the weight of the world on your shoulders."  
"Not the whole world," she said. "Just my kingdom."   
His eyes met hers and he smirked. "The people are fortunate. Their future ruler has already spent her whole lifetime thinking of their interests."   
Vivi dropped her head with a groan. "Oh I’m not so selfless, Koza. I just hope everyone doesn’t feel like you do. They may be in for disappointment." She checked his expression, thinking she may have shocked him by her lapse in conviction. Instead, his gaze was unfaltering.   
"No, you’ve already given the people more hope than you could ever realize."  
"Such noble actions can easily be undone in one poor choice," she said, her voice choked.   
He folded his arms behind his head and laid back in the grass. He stretched his legs out so that his tall form was sprawled at full length. "Hm." He shut his eyes. "I don’t think you have it in you to ruin your perfect record." He squinted open one eye. "But even if you did, I’d forgive you."   
"Really?" she breathed, leaning forward so that she cast a shadow across his face.   
"You forgave me, didn’t you? You said we're on good terms at least."   
She wondered at how he could look and sound so comfortable when she was about to jump out of her skin or start bawling over being alone with him for the first time since childhood. "What could I have to forgive you for?" Her eyes were wide, innocent, and questioning.   
He turned his head and met her eyes. He swallowed hard and inhaled a sharp breath. "Vivi, I was the leader of the rebel army. I rose up to start a war against your father."  
"It was just..."  
"A mistake," he finished gravely.   
"You didn’t know, Koza. You did what you believed to be right. And most of all, you listened to me and changed course when the time came. If anything, I respect you more for fighting for what you believed in, for the country we both love."  
He smiled broadly, any gravity from moments before gone from his expression. "Yeah I guess we both turned out pretty great. What are you afraid of, Vivi? We’ve both done our best, I think."  
She crossed her arms and scanned the peaceful, green little garden and breathed in the flowery air. "It’s not so simple. It’s not like when we were kids. Everything is so uncertain all of the time. I feel every choice I make just opens a hundred new doors and begs a hundred more questions. I am lost all of the time. And I am burdened by my kingdom. That is shameful for a ruler to admit, but it’s the only thing I’m sure of at this point."  
"Hundreds of doors and questions, huh?"  
She dipped her head and wondered if she could trust this man, her oldest friend, with the problem she was currently facing. "I never used to fight with my father before I left. Now, I fear I have broken trust with him. He is trying to clean up a mess that I haven’t even made yet. He is afraid of what sort of ruler I will be."  
"That’s hard to believe," Koza said with a frown.   
"It’s understandable. If you knew what I’d done..."  
"I know that you saved Alabasta from ruin. I know that you gave up ten years of your life for your people's sake. Doesn’t he?"  
"Well yes..." Vivi brought her knees to her chest and propped her chin on them. "He also knows that I nearly fled from my duties after it was all said and done, and that I almost ran away to become a pirate." She tried to swallow but her throat felt too dry. She bravely checked his face.   
His mouth was agape in shock but the corners of his lips twitched up. "You wanted to become a pirate?" he asked in amazement.   
"I became close friends with the Straw Hat crew. Really, they are the ones who saved our country, Koza."  
He nodded dismissively. "You wore the pirate clothes and drank and the like? Do you know any sea shanties?"  
She cuffed him on the shoulder on instinct.   
"Ow!" he laughed, curling in on himself. "You learned how to hit a lot harder from your time as a pirate," he said pitifully.   
"You’re missing the point, I think."  
He brushed back his hair and sat up with a wince. "No, no, I get it. You wanted to be a big strong pirate and sail on the high seas and kick a lot of-"  
"That isn’t the point!"   
"Sorry, Princess. I’m sure you already did all of that anyway."  
She gave him a warning smile. "Yes I did. But father knows that I nearly abandoned my duties. I nearly chose the life of a criminal. And now that I find myself at another crossroads, he’s just...pushing."   
Koza finally looked serious. "What crossroads?"  
"I sacrificed my dreams for the good of my kingdom. I feel now like I will have to give up every part of myself for my people. I...am now expected to choose a husband and father is acting as though I am incapable. And the most frustrating part is that he’s right. I don’t want to marry a man who is...suitable in order to bring trade and commerce to Alabasta. The kingdom is sick. And I am needed to make a profitable match. If I don’t and even one child starves from poverty in the kingdom, Koza, that life will be on my head."   
Koza's face had fallen through the course of her words. "He expects you to marry...now?"  
Tears welled in her eyes. "I knew I would marry someday. But in the climate before Sir Crocodile I would’ve had my pick. I always had...my pick. There is a prince a few leagues from here who is offering a deal it would be near immoral to refuse. He is a youngest son so I would be able to stay here at the castle but...Koza, he is well into his fifties." She wrinkled her nose and wiped her face on her dress.   
"Your father expects you to marry an old man?" Koza asked. His voice faltered with a familiar rage and Vivi's cheeks warmed.   
"We were just arguing before I came outside. He is close to accepting the offer behind my back. Well, I shouldn’t say that. He would never force me. He just...leans on my better judgement."  
They sat in silence for a long while, the wind whooshing peacefully above the walls as Vivi's mind fell into turmoil.   
Koza was first to break the silence. "I don’t have an answer, Vivi. I was prepared to give my life for this country."  
"I know," she said softly.  
"But that seems like a different matter. It is...a choice that you'll have to make. I don’t think...Well if you want my opinion," he said with a self-conscious sniff.   
She drew closer so that her arm brushed against his and sent a shiver down her spine. "I do."  
"It’s not so black and white. You have a right to choose who will rule alongside you. You’d be choosing a king for Alabasta. A trade route can’t be the only factor."  
Her eyes widened. "That is so true! I hadn’t thought of it that way!" Her eyes fluttered up and down him excitedly. "When you only hear one opinion day after day, you can lose sight of the facts. But of course, I don’t even know this man who would be moving into my castle and advising me. He would be king one day, if father ever..."  
"You have much to consider, Princess," Koza said, mirroring her grin.   
"My heart feels much lighter with that thought. Thank you."  
"I told you, you worry too much."   
She laughed and pinched his arm. He allowed her to jostle him with her hold, letting his head fall back limp.  
"You know, it really isn’t so different from when we were kids. So I can’t marry yet. I can't let this go away," she said, her fingers trailing down his thick leather sleeve.  
He hummed agreement and his eyes narrowed appraisingly. "It is almost like when we were kids." He stretched away from her, bending sideways, and plucked a pink flower from the ground. He twirled it between his fingers before brushing her hair back behind her ear and tucking the flower in her hair. His hand lingered, trailing down the length of a stray curl and resting on her shoulder. She flushed with excitement and tried to catch her breath.   
"There," he said, sounding a little breathless himself. “Remember? You were always tangling a whole bouquet into your hair.”  
His gaze dropped to her lips as he curled her hair around his fingertip and his jaw tightened.   
“You…were always giving me flowers. Funny, since you seemed so tough.”   
He tilted his head, moving closer to her. “I am tough,” he mumbled. “You know, I always thought I’d be your royal guard someday.”   
She grinned and bit her lip, relishing his closeness and the look in his eye. “Really? You wanted to take Pell’s job?”  
“Of course! I thought that’s what he was training me for. That was my…plan for the future.”   
“Aren’t you glad not to have that burden now, though?” she asked, unable to hold his intense gaze anymore. “I’m sure Pell is tired of having to look after me.”   
“I wouldn’t mind.” His voice had turned quiet and conspiratory. “You could try and run away on a pirate ship every single day and I’d chase you down. Happily, Princess.”   
His breath ruffled against her and filled her senses with dizzy delight. Her mind raced, grasping at a hazy, glorious future of sailing the seas with him at her side, of fleeing from her life of responsibility and sacrifice. She closed her eyes and fell back into the plush grass.   
Koza leaned back against his elbow and cocked his head, his gaze never once faltering from her.   
“I wish we could both run away on a pirate ship. You’d love it,” she said with a dreamy smile.   
Koza was leaning over her now, and with his free hand, he plucked another flower and tucked it into the braid that went across the top of her head, then another. “I would? All I’ve ever known is this desert.”   
She nodded as he put yet another flower in her hair. "When you’re on the water, you’re free. We’d hardly survive a runaway through the desert. But out on the water," she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He'd been dropping down closer and closer to her while her eyes were shut.  
He froze and his dark skin turned a little pink. He looked caught. "Keep talking. I’m listening," he whispered.   
She let her eyes fall closed again and raised a hand to catch his coat collar. "I was just saying...how forgiving the sea is. It’s made for surviving. For exploring." She pulled him closer, realizing just how near he'd been only when she felt his sharp breath against her face and her lips brushed against his. An electric shock ran through her at the touch. She hadn’t quite meant to kiss him. At least, she hadn’t thought about it. Would he be angry? Was he expecting it? His arm curled tight around her back and he deepened the kiss, distracting her from her insecurity. Her mind turned fuzzy and she lost track of time. When Koza finally sat up, parting their lips, she resisted.   
She took a deep breath as she watched him sit up and run a hand through his hair.   
"I think-." Her voice came out an unsteady mumble. She laughed at herself and scrambled upright. "No, I know, I will have to defy my father this time."  
Koza gave a roguish grin and covered his mouth with his hand. "Vivi, I’ve defied your father a hundred times. It’s not so difficult."   
She giggled, pressing her cool hands to her burning hot cheeks and fixing her eyes on the grass in front of her gold slippers.   
"Of course he's never tried to get me to marry some old creep." Koza whipped off his glasses and began cleaning them off with the bottom of his shirt.   
"Me neither. Time for drastic measures, I suppose."   
Koza nodded agreement as he returned his glasses to his face and blinked at her. "You know, I’ve never kissed a princess before."  
Vivi's eyes widened as she wiped her clammy hands on her dress. "I’ve never kissed anyone!"   
His face softened at that. He leaned back over to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I’m honored, Princess." He looked up at the sky and blew out a puff of air. "I hate to say it, but it’s probably time for us to meet officially."   
"Already?"  
He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug. She placed a hand to his chest and looked up, searching his face. "But...What will we do?"  
"Hm?"  
"Won’t you have to leave in just a few hours? When I haven’t seen you in so long and-and we can’t let on what happened between us."  
He tilted her chin up and gave her another passionate kiss. "It will be alright. Aren’t you part pirate? I know you can keep a secret. And I’ll come back soon."   
"But, I’ll miss you," she wined.   
He laughed, tracing the lines of her features with his fingertips. "I’ve missed you for years, Vivi."   
She buried her face in his coat with a sniffle and he tightened his grip on her.   
"When do you want me to return?"   
"I just didn’t think it would go by so fast."  
"Our reuniting?"  
She nodded against him.   
"Well...it hasn’t started yet, technically."   
"Oh but, Igaram will be there! It won’t be like this."   
"No," he breathed. "It won’t be like this. I’ll steal you away after dinner. How does that sound?"   
"You will?"  
"If you like."  
Vivi wiped her face and giggled as her heart raced at the prospect of another few moments alone with her handsome best friend. "Oh Koza, this is the first time I’ve been certain I made the right choice in staying."  
His eyes gleamed with emotion. "I’m glad you stayed."   
She looked down. "Poor Igaram. I didn’t mean to pick on him. He’s been so good. I would just rather..."  
"I know, Vivi," Koza chuckled. He rose to his knees with a gasp.   
"Oh careful!" Vivi rushed to her feet and offered him her hands.   
His eyes flashed with annoyance before he accepted her help. Vivi didn’t mind. She helped him up and took his arm as he leaned against her and caught his breath.   
"I’m fine," he hissed. "I just have trouble if I’ve been sitting too long. That’s all."  
"I know," she said gently, brushing some twigs from his shoulders. "You're still healing, Koza. You'll be good as new soon, so long as you take it easy."  
He smiled down at her, still winded, and he shook his head in agreement. "Yes, I waited as long as I could to see you in person. Maybe...I was afraid if I sent a letter I wouldn’t have a good excuse to come visit."  
"But that’s silly!"   
"At least, maybe you wouldn’t have let me make the trip so soon."  
"What did your father think about you coming here, Koza?" she asked, raising her brow.   
She saw the regret written all over his face for opening this subject.   
"He didn’t like it."  
"Have you gone and made yourself worse?"  
"No! I was going stir crazy down in Yuba. I...I had to see you. I had to see if you were angry with me or not. You can’t tell if someone’s angry from a letter. And it was worth it. As soon as I saw your face I knew we'd still be friends. But, you have to understand, Vivi, I felt like I was losing my mind, holed up in that room day in and day out. Three months was plenty of recovery time."  
"Was it?" she asked, as they limped together from the garden back onto the grotto pathway. She held on tight to his arm to support him, but felt half crazed, still rattled from her first and second kiss and now mad with worry over his health.   
"One of the bullets grazed my spine. It just gives me trouble with this leg sometimes, makes it weak. My wounds are practically healed by now."   
"Do the doctors think that your spine will heal?"   
He dipped his head. "If I rest."  
"Koza! You rode a horse here! Are you crazy?"   
"Hey, I cared way more about knowing how you felt about me!"   
Vivi stopped short, feeling a rush over the realization of what he'd been saying all this time. "You came all this way to see if I...was angry with you?"   
"Yes, and to see if...Look, Princess, we're nearly back to the castle. You should probably let go of me."  
"No," she said without missing a beat. "Don’t change the subject. What did you come here to find out?"   
His strong jaw clenched and he met her eyes. "If I stood any chance with you. I am well aware that you have a great weight and duty to your people. And I have no ambition towards stealing the throne. I’m sure that’s how it would look from the outside...unfortunately. But I couldn’t get you out of my head. In the worst throws of fever you were all I could think about. Vivi, I had to see you again. After all these years, all I got was a moment in the middle of a battlefield, and still, I just...needed to see for myself."  
She blinked, her eyes blurry with tears. "Did you," she swallowed hard. "Did you find out what you came here to know?" As she asked the question she intertwined their fingers.   
He smiled. "Yes, I believe I did."


End file.
